Light emitting diodes, LEDs, are increasingly being used in vehicles. Light emitting sources consume less energy compared to traditional incandescent light sources and have an improved lifespan. LEDs can serve for signalling functions.
Paradigmatic to devices serving as signalling function are blinkers. These lights are used as turn signals for cars and vehicles. Another signalling function is the Day Running Lamp (DRL) which is a lamp which beam is oriented in the forward direction used to make the vehicle more easily visible when driving during daytime.
Vehicle lights, especially when arranged within external rear-view mirrors, can only make use of limited space. Moreover, rear-view mirror have highly curved external surfaces that do not allow simple arrangements of light sources.
The prior art proposes several arrangements for adapting electrical and electronic circuits to curved surfaces and small spaces. Document US20050270791 discloses a vehicle light system comprising several light sources, typically light emitting diodes, positioned on different planes. Said planes are disposed in a staggered fashion defining step portions. The overall surfaces of said portions has to accommodate the shape and size of external surfaces of a car.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lighting system on a rear-view mirror surmounting space limitation and highly curved external surfaces and geometries and yet capable of providing an efficient signalling system for the vehicle.
Moreover, external rear-view mirrors are particularly prone to damage. These external units have to stick out from the car main body being exposed to increased tear and wear, changing climate conditions and vandalism. Yet another object of the present invention is to obtain a rear-view mirror that is rugged and can withstand the wear and tear of driving conditions.
A further object of the invention is to provide an optical system for rear-view mirrors that has a light weight and can spare on the amount of materials needed for the optical components.